villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alfred Drevis
Alfred Drevis is a scientist, and Aya's father. For a majority of the game he is the victim, though in the 'good' endings he turns out to be a main antagonist. During most of the game he is only seen in flashbacks. Appearance Alfred's hair is kept rather short, and is somewhat messy. He is always seen wearing a pair of oval glasses; at the end of the game the left lens has broken almost entirely off revealing that he has dark brown eyes. During most of the game, he is shown to wear the sterotypical garb of a scientist, or doctor. This outfit consists of a black dress shirt with a white lab coat worn over it, and a pair of long pants, and dress shoes. In a flashback, he is shown to wear a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a green tie. Personality Alfred Drevis is a psychopathic mad scientist who is obsessed with preserving beauty by making dolls out of human experiments. He will lure unsuspecting people with a promise of goodwill and intention to experiment on them later in his basement. It was never stated what pushed him into murderous psychopathy, but his killing spree started when he was still a child; he often killed small animals for fun. He harbors many collections of morbid experiments ranging from clones, a monster, a garden, and unique, once-human, dolls. He will try everything to pursue his own selfish goals, even going so far as to kill or betray a loved one without qualms. He usually spares people whom he finds 'helpful'. His wife, Monika, who owned a large estate and mansion and was infatuated with him, was one such person. Be it out of love or obsession or the need for a workplace, the two got married and had a daughter. His commitment to their relationship, however, is shaky. He has an affair with his assistant, Maria, and consistently shows no care even if his wife finds out about it. But when he is finished with them, he usually nonchalantly kills them in cold blood. He killed his wife when she posed a threat to his plans and, near the end of the game, nearly killed Maria out of annoyance because of her not stopping a fleeing Aya. Despite the overwhelming macabre personality, there is a lighter side of him. In his diary he had noticed that Aya is turning to be like him when he was a child. Aware of his daughter's activities he raised Aya wholeheartedly and cared for her to not 'taint' her innocence; when the time comes he will make her into doll. As a very protective parent, he did not allow Aya to mingle with the other kids (or the outside world) to protect her physically. Instead, he substituted a social life with dolls and pets so Aya could have company in their home and be content. Whenever Aya went outside, he accompanied her, much to the delight of Aya. In one flashback, he was genuinely shocked to see Aya playing with a chainsaw and scolded her. He can be shown as a loving father who knows what's best for her daughter and loves his wife. Ironically, he even plans to visit his wife's grave to commemorate her death even though he was the cause of it. In his childhood, he loved his mother much like he loves Aya. Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator